The Differences Between Us.
by The Bud
Summary: Um.. yea. I got yer disclaimer right here!


Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, nor anything else that comes to mind save two new goldfish that I adore given to me by someone I adore.  
  
The Differences Between Us.  
"Could ya ever understand my heart, Red?" Logan began by asking the red headed woman who has lain secret claim to his heart for years. One that started in the jardens of Xavier's sprawling estate and has failed of yet to ever leave him despite everything these two have been through.  
"I understand it all too well, Logan." She replied. "That is why I'm so scared of what this could all be." She is Jean Grey, and she has been pining away for her husband faithfully. His name was Scott Summers and he has been gone, dead in all that matters for two years now. The heart always remembers a missed love forever.  
"I've said I'm sorry, Red. I know you miss Scott." Logan began with an apology. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that, But I'm gonna tell you 'till my last dieing breath, I meant every second." He said almost pleading. "Please forgive me."  
"Logan," She Said. " It wasn't the kiss, I enjoyed that, and you're forgiven." She continued. "The matter at hand here is, that, what if Scott comes back? I've been dead before and I came back!" She pointed out. "He was always there for me, what if I can't be there for him?"  
"Jeannie," Logan soothed "If he does, We'll all be here for you, I'll be here for you." He said as he caressed her long, cascading hair."  
"That's what I'm afraid of, Logan!" She exclaimed. "I'm afraid I just want you." She confessed as she turned to look at him with her green, tear welled eyes.  
"Aww, Jeannie." Logan said. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear that!"   
  
"But Logan, I'm afraid! I'm so afraid!" She whispered shaking.   
"Afraid of what, Jeannie, of loving me?" Logan asked. "I got news fer ya, I've been in love with you ever since I laid eyes on ya. I first knew I loved ya in the jardens, but I've wanted to just hold you ever since Karoka, that blasted living island."  
"Logan, I've known that. I've felt the same too, but I made a promise to Scott. One I thought I'd never break." Jean explained as she fell deeper into Logan's warm embrace.  
"He's dead now, Logan." She sighed. "Where does that leave my promise?"  
"It leaves it where you feel it should be, Red." Logan said as he squeezed a little tighter to comfort her. " Do you still feel the same way about him?"  
"I will always love Scott, you know that." Jean started. "But I just don't feel obligated to him anymore." She continued to explain. " For awhile, after he died, I was angry, I wanted to know how the hell he could do this to me, then I remembered that it was bound to happen sooner or later. Scott was a driven man, Logan. I couldn't change him, and I didn't really want to. I'll always miss him, but for now, I just feel, He's gone. Just gone." Jean expressed as she snuggled further into Logan's warm arms.  
"Jeannie, from where I'm standing, he gave up the greatest treasure in the world." Logan said as he kissed her forehead. "I know Scott would have protected you with every ounce of energy he had, but I never noticed him pay attention to the little things."  
"Logan, Scott was a wonderful man! He's done so much to help me," She defended." But, you are right. He loved me, but I was as a bird that he kept in a cage. As though to keep me safe from the world. His pet. But never once did he write a poem, or surprise me by coming home early. He just never understood things like that. But I thought I could live with that." She said as she inhaled Logan's spicy scent. "You've shown me otherwise. That poem you slipped under my door, I know it was you, was beautiful."  
"Ya deserve so much more than I can give ya." Logan replied as her perfume reached his nose."  
"It's not things that matter to me, Logan." She said. "No one has ever understood that either."  
"I've always tried to be there when you needed me." Logan replied as he restrained himself as he thought how pleasant she feels in his arms. "I'm here if you need someone to talk to."  
"I appreciate it, Logan." Jean replied softly.  
"Still friends, Red?" Logan asked.  
"Still friends." She replied as she walked back to her home. "I'll see you tomorrow! And, thanks for talking with me."  
"By Red, tomorrow." Logan waved good by as he thought. "Damn, shouldn'ta let her go tonight." And he walked back to his cabin to try to forget. The thing is, how do you forget something you want to remember for the rest of your life?   



End file.
